AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 3: Rocky's Reflection and Decision
Chapter 3: Rocky's Reflection and Decision Back at the farm, Rocky and Bullwinkle walked through the gate, escorting Yoshi back to the stable. As they walked, Rocky saw Petunia smiling at him but he covered his face by Yoshi, not looking at him. Bullwinkle stared at his brother as he leads Yoshi to his watering hole. Rocky stood there, staring at his reflection as he began to sing. Rocky: Look at me I will never pass for a perfect groom '' ''Or a perfect sonny Rocky takes off his hooded cape and saw Larry talking to Petunia about Rocky's mistake which made Petunia sad. Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part ''Rocky opened the cage, releasing Princess Dot. Princess Dot looked sadly at him, noticing that it was her fault. ''Now I see '' ''That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart'' ''Rocky walked across the bridge and walked past the stone dragon. ''Who is that boy I see '' '''''Staring straight back at me Why is my reflection someone I don't know Princess Dot rowed on the small log, following him to the temple, watching him. Rocky kept staring at himself in the table. Somehow I cannot hide Who I am, though I've tried When will my reflection show Who I am inside? Rocky removed his makeup and let down his furry hair. When will my reflection show Who I am inside? '''''Rocky sat on the bench as Bullwinkle began to cheer his brother up. "Ignore what that witch says. You're the best of the best, brother Rocky." Bullwinkle said. Rocky didn't say anything; he's just quiet, still upset. Bullwinkle looked at each other until he saw his mother walking towards him. She sat next to her, breaking the silence. "My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year." Petunia spotted another blossom. "But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most handsome of all." She placed the brooch back in Rocky's suit. "Rocky, you're smart." Bullwinkle smiled at Rocky. Rocky smiled a little as Petunia smiled back, cheering her up. Suddenly, Petunia's smiling didn't last when she heard the drums; she stands up. "What is it?" Rocky asked. "What's that noise, Rocky?" asked Bullwinkle to his brother. At town, Bellatrix along with other soldiers rode their horses, telling them the news. Petunia and the others walked outside their home. "Rocky, you and Bullwinkle stay inside." said Larry, walking with Petunia. Pa Grape cleared his throat, pointing at the roof. Rocky and Bullwinkle climbed on the roof, listening to the news. "Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City!" said Bellatrix. "The Demons have invaded Cartoonville! By order of Emperess Kitty, one girl from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." She began to read the list. "The Pretty Cure family." Nozumi walked towards the soldiers, bows and takes the scroll. Bellatrix calls next, "The Sympathy family." Karen Sympathy was going to walk until Fabia Sheen (as a Netian) stopped her. "I will serve the Emperess in my mother's place." Bellatrix continues reading the list, "The VegieTale-Fauna family." "No!" Rocky gasped. "Oh! That's impossible." Bullwinkle added. Petunia handed Larry the cane and walked towards the soldier; she bowed, "I am ready to serve the emperess." As the soldier gave her the scroll, Rocky ran out of the farm. "Mom, you can't go!" he yelled. "Rocky!" Petunia shouted. "Please, ma'am, my mom has already fought for..." Rocky tried to explain. "Silence!" Bellatrix snapped, 'You will do well to teach your son to hold his tongue in a lady's presence." "Rocky, you dishonor me." Petunia said, looking away. Pa Grape escorted his guardian back to the farm. "Report tomorrow at the Moo Shung Camp." Bellatrix ordered as a soldier handed Petunia the scroll. "Yes ma'am." Petunia bowed as she walked back to the house. Larry handed the cane to Petunia but she walked past him, refusing to take it. Larry, Rocky and Bullwinkle are worried about Petunia, due to her injury. "The Flintstone Familly... The Rubble Familly... The Jetson Familly..." Bellatrix said as she continue to read. At Petunia's room, Petunia opens the closet door, revealing her magical girl's armor. Outside of her roof, Rocky and Bullwinkle watches as Petunia got out her sword. As he continues to practice, her leg gave out and she fell on the floor, dropping her sword. Rocky and Bullwinkle watched in horror as Petunia leaned against the pillar. They are worried that Petunia will die in the fight. At the dinner table, Rocky pours the tea in Petunia's cup. Everyone is quiet, not talking even Pa Grape didn't speak. Rocky's anger rose as he slammed his cup on the table. "You shouldn't have to go!" Rocky yelled. "Rocky." Larry snapped. "There are plenty of young girls to fight for Cartoonville!" Rocky snapped. "It is an honor to protect my country, my family." Petunia said calmly. "So you'll die for honor." said Rocky. Petunia got up, getting angry, "I will die doing what's right." "But if you..." Rocky tried. "I know my place!" Petunia yelled. "It is time you learned yours." Rocky stares at his mother for a moment and ran outside crying as Bullwinkle followed him while it began to rain. Outside, Rocky and Bullwinkle sat on the Great Stone Dragon while it's raining. "What are we gonna do, Rocky?" Bullwinkle asked. "What are you talking about, bro?" he asked. Rocky didn't say anything as he stared at his reflection in the puddle; he looks up seeing his parents in the bedroom. Larry walks away from Petunia out of sight. Petunia blows out the candle, getting ready to rest for tomorrow. As Rocky watched, she had a serious look on his face. "Bullwinkle, I got an idea." he said as Bullwinkle wondered what he was talking about. Later, Rocky walks into the family temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging statue of a Sailor Scout. Princess Dot watched the whole thing and followed him. He runs into his parents' room, taking the scroll and putting his brooch in its place. Using Petunia's sword, he cuts his braided furry hair short and puts on his mother's girly armor. Bullwinkle smiled at what his brother is doing "What a handsome transformation!". The door opens at the stables, waking Yoshi with a start. "Yoshi!" Yoshi yelped in fear but Rocky calmed him down, telling him it's really him. Rocky and Bullwinkle walked out of the stables. Rocky stared at the house one last time and then he and Bullwinkle rode Yoshi out of the house and on their way to camp. Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Mulan Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanmakes